Realistic
by aoshouki
Summary: Rivaille adalah pegawai kantor biasa yang realistis. Ia tak menyukai hal klise dalam bentuk apapun. Apapun. Termasuk cinta.


**xxTitle: **Realistic

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Pairing(s): **RivaEren

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Rivaille adalah pegawai kantor biasa yang realistis. Ia tak menyukai hal klise dalam bentuk apapun. Apapun. Termasuk cinta.

**Warnings: ** AU—Employee!Rivaille, Fem!Eren

* * *

_Apakah kau percaya apa yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Sebagian orang berkata kau merasa berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Atau kau tak bisa berhenti menatapnya saat pandangan kalian bertemu. Atau kau ingin kembali bertemu dengannya meski ketika bertemu kau sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara sebagian orang lainnya sama sekali tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata meski gestur tubuhnya kesana kemari—mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu._

Jemari pria setengah baya itu terhenti di atas _keyboard laptop_-nya. Ia menghela napas berat, mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya.

_Lalu, apakah kau percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi?_

_Orang-orang bilang, meski kau baru saja bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali, namun kau merasa sudah sangat mengenalnya. Kau selalu merasa sangat dekat dengannya meski kau baru saja melihatnya sekilas. Tak lupa kau juga akan merasa ingin selalu dekat dengannya meski baru saja bertemu. Klise? Ya, Rivaille tahu itu._

Rivaille mendengus keras. Ia tahu kerjaannya tengah menumpuk—secara tak langsung mengiba padanya untuk segera diselesaikan. Meja kerjanya begitu berantakan dan kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Meski demikian, ia tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk menyelesaikan itu semua.

Kesal, ia menutup paksa _laptop_-nya. Jemarinya ia letakkan di kepala, meremas rambut hitam legamnya, dan kembali mendengus keras. Ya, ia tahu ia harus bersikap profesional menyangkut pekerjaannya. Ia tak boleh terganggu oleh apapun, ia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tahu, ia hidup untuk pekerjaannya. Realistis. Ya, Rivaille suka menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini..

Rivaille, pria tengah baya berumur 35 tahun, bermata tajam, dan berwajah sangar ini pun tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa ia muak—hilanglah hasratnya untuk bersikap realistis. Dengan tergesa, ia membereskan perkakas kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, menjinjingnya, lalu pergi keluar ruangannya.

"Irvin, semuanya akan kukerjakan besok" ujar Rivaille kepada atasannya—yang ia temui di koridor, lalu pergi. Percaya atau tidak, atasannya, Irvin Smith, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat orang kepercayannya itu pergi..

Rivaille menyadarinya. Tentu ia menyadarinya.

Di sebuah perempatan kota, ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi warna hijau, sehingga ia dapat menyeberangi jalan. Ya, ia sadar, bahwa semua orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan perasaan takut, lalu dengan sigap menghindarinya. Ia tahu, ia terlahir dengan wajah sangar—atau bisa dikatakan bengis, wajar saja ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, kini ia tengah frustasi akan kehidupannya yang bisa dikatakan monoton. Ia lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini. Apakah tak ada hal yang dapat membangkitkan semangat hidupnya?

_Bagaimana dengan cinta? Pernahkah kau merasakannya? _

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Orang-orang pun, tak terkecuali Rivaille, mulai menyeberangi jalan. Berpuluh-puluh orang menyeberang secara bersamaan, tentu siapapun tak akan repot-repot untuk melihat secara seksama orang yang ia lewati. Begitupula dengan Rivaille. Ia tak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya—tempat kerjanya, lingkungan sekitarnya, bahkan manusia yang tinggal di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan.. _voila!_ Kehidupan mapan lah yang ia terima. Realistis—sekali lagi, Rivaille suka menyebut dirinya demikian.

"Ah, maaf—"

Rivaille mendelik, mencoba menatap seseorang yang baru saja menabrak bahunya. Disana lah berdiri seorang gadis manis bersurai cokelat. Surainya menari perlahan ketika ia menoleh pada Rivaille. Iris hijaunya membulat ketika menatap langsung ke iris cokelat tua milik Rivaille. Tangannya terangkat sejenak ketika melihat iris mata Rivaille ikut membulat—mungkin ia berasumsi bahwa pria yang ia tabrak tersebut merasakan sakit di pundaknya. Oh, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahan bodohnya.

Namun asumsi gadis itu salah.

Iris Rivaille membulat bukan karena ia merasakan sakit pada pundaknya. Bukan pula karena ia merasa begitu kesal karena gadis itu telah mengganggunya dengan menabrak pundaknya. Bukan. Bukan itu. Lalu mengapa? Rivaille juga tak mengerti alasannya.

Kedua bola matanya masih menatap bola mata kehijauan itu. Terpaku, Rivaille tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa aneh—kenapa? Kenapa ia tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari gadis ini? Terlebih lagi, detak jantungnya..

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya.. aku sudah mengenalmu" tanya gadis bersurai cokelat.

_Sudah kukatakan, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata adanya, bukan?_

"Ah—Oh, sepertinya tidak"

_Bodoh kau, kenapa tak kau jawab saja jika kalian sudah bertemu di masa lalu?_

"Eren, lampu akan kembali berganti merah. Cepatlah" Rivaille mendecih. Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu mengganggunya saja. Di saat ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada pemuda tersebut dalam hatinya, gadis yang baru ia ketahui bernama Eren itu mengangguk singkat padanya, sekali lagi mengucapkan maaf, lalu pergi dari pandangannya.

Bola mata cokelat tua miliknya tampak kosong—seperti masih mencari sosok gadis berseragam SMA yang baru saja ia temui. Gadis manis, beriris hijau, bersurai cokelat, terlebih lagi umurnya jauh di bawahnya. Tertarik? Tidak, tidak. Rivaille takkan mau menerima kenyataan itu.

_Haha, ia realistis, ingat?_

**xxx**

"Rivaille"

Pria bersurai hitam itu mendongak, mencari sosok yang telah memanggil namanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika melihat atasannya memegang sebuah dokumen—sudah tahu pekerjaan apa yang akan ia terima. Rivaille hanya dapat mendengus singkat sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Dokumen ini harus dikirim kemana, Irvin?"

"Osaka. Letakkan dokumen ini di jasa pengiriman dan kirim ke cabang Osaka" ujar Irvin setelah menyerahkan dokumen pada bawahannya. Irvin hanya tersenyum singkat ketika melihat mata Rivaille berputar, menyadari kemalasan bawahannya itu. Namun Rivaille adalah Rivaille. Semuak apapun ia, ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Ia akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik, Irvin percaya itu.

Dengan decihan ringan dan suara dentum pintu yang ditutup, pria berwajah sangar itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangannya. Ia menuruni lantai demi lantai dengan menggunakan lift, tentu, tetap memasang wajah sangarnya, berharap tak ada lagi orang—terutama wanita, yang menyapanya kemana pun ia berjalan.

_Kau terkenal, huh, Rivaille?_

Bukan mau Rivaille untuk menerima semua pandangan itu. Ia pun merasa aneh. Raut wajahnya bengis, tatapan matanya menusuk, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kasar, belum lagi sikapnya yang tak ramah pada semua orang. Apa yang wanita-wanita itu lihat pada dirinya?

Ah, ia jadi teringat apa yang diucapkan Auruo. Berkali-kali, Rivaille menangkap tatapan iri dan cemburu yang dikeluarkan oleh teman kerjanya itu—tentu ditujukan padanya. Awalnya ia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun lama kelamaan ia gerah juga. Dengan singkap angkuh, pria pemilik iris berwarna cokelat tua itu bertanya langsung pada Auruo—sebenarnya apa yang teman seruangannya itu inginkan.

"Aku kesal karena Petra selalu melihatmu, bodoh!"

Oh.

Petra?

Petra Ral. Baiklah. Ia sudah merasa hal ini akan terjadi. Tentu, Rivaille beberapa kali menangkap Petra tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang.. berbeda. Wanita yang terkenal pintar, memiliki wajah cantik, dan sikap yang santun—tertarik pada Rivaille si wajah bengis? Haha. Ingin sekali Rivaille tertawa pada kenyataan ini. Sekali lagi, apa yang wanita itu lihat pada dirinya?

_Oh, Rivaille.. Kau memiliki apa yang tak dimiliki pria lain. Kau tak sadar itu? Kau terlalu mencintai kesendirian._

Pria pecinta kebersihan itu melonggarkan dasinya, entah mengapa merasa gerah mengingat hal-hal yang ia rasa tidak penting. Kasus Petra sudah menjadi kasus yang kesekian, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal ini. Mencoba untuk mengungkap kembali, Rivaille ingat bahwa Irvin pernah menawarkannya _Omiai_. Ia hanya mendengus saat itu, lalu tertawa dalam hatinya.

Cinta?

Huh, ia tak membutuhkan kata itu dalam kamusnya.

"Ah!"

Rivaille menoleh, merasa suara yang baru saja ia tangkap itu tertuju padanya. Benar saja. Gadis belia itu kembali berdiri disana. Bola mata hijaunya kembali membulat ketika menatapnya. Jari telunjuknya tertuju padanya, mengekspresikan bahwa ia mengenali pria di hadapannya. Mulutnya yang pada awalnya terbuka, kini melengkung untuk menampilkan senyum di wajahnya.

Saat itu, Rivaille merasa semua kemuakan yang melanda dirinya terangkat tak bersisa. Melihat senyum gadis itu, entah mengapa ia juga ingin mengikutinya untuk tersenyum—meski pada akhirnya Rivaille hanya dapat tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Lupakan senyuman! Rivaille ingat sesuatu. Bola mata pria berjas hitam itu bergulir kesana kemari, mencari sosok seseorang. Kanan, kiri, belakang. Baiklah, ia tak menemukannya.

"Kau sendirian hari ini?"

_Rivaille memulai percakapan dengan seseorang! Bumi pasti telah bosan untuk berputar._

"Ah, ya. Hari ini Mikasa dipanggil guru untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu"

Mikasa.

'_Baiklah, akan kuingat nama bocah pengganggu itu', pasti kau berpikir seperti itu, bukan?_

"Namaku Eren Jeager. Maaf karena kemarin telah menabrakmu…uhm..?"

"Rivaille. Tak apa, aku juga melamun kemarin"

Entah mengapa, Rivaille ingin sekali menampar dirinya saat ini. Klise. Ya, ia berpikir bahwa ucapannya benar-benar klise. Dan.. melamun? Ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya sangat fokus, tak mungkin hal itu melanda dirinya. Bodoh, rasanya ingin sekali ia pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

Ugh, mengapa ia harus merasa sebodoh ini di hadapan bocah?!

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sampai nanti, Rivaille-san" ujar Eren ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya singkat pada Rivaille, sampai sosoknya hilang dalam pandangan pria bersurai hitam itu.

Sementara Rivaille..

Ya, ia hanya berdiri tegak di tempatnya, matanya masih kosong menatap sosok Eren yang sudah menghilang. Angin sore meniup surainya perlahan, mungkin hingga dapat meniup perasaannya kini. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, tak sekalipun merasa kemuakan akan hidupnya yang monoton melingkupi dirinya lagi.

Rivaille menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia menyapu tempat ia berdiri dengan matanya. Jam empat. Perempatan kota—tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia menghela napas ringan, memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang jalan.

Paham realistis. Sepertinya Rivaille akan mengamandemen prinsipnya itu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Eren Jeager"

-End-

* * *

…tolong jangan timpuk sayaaa

Maaf ya, sudah lama tak update. Sekalinya update, malah di fandom yang berbeda kekeke. Jujur, tangan ini gatal sekali untuk menulis RivaEren, mereka terlalu manissss O

Baiklah, sebagai penglaris, nikmati dulu RivaEren ini, meski jadinya aneh ya? Hahaha.

Oh iya, tenang saja, Affection sedang dalam masa pembuatan hehe

Review sangat kutunggu~


End file.
